SAO: My Life And How It Sucks
by Fuuton Boss
Summary: I got this awesome new game! My name is Max and I live in the USA! Im Going to tell you the story of the castle Aincrad and how I survived it, finding my soul mate in the process!


Chapter one: I nearly get murdered by a giant chicken!  
Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.

"This is so awesome!", I thought as I walked back home from GameStop. I had just gotten the awesome new game that just came out. It's called Sword Art Online! It's an RPG/ PvP game that uses swords instead of guns for a more historical experience.

I walked into my house. " Hey Max, do you think you could get the trash for me tonight? I'm too busy cooking." My Mom was speaking. "Max? Max!" I didn't even hear her as I raced up the stairs, eager to play.

I had previously gotten the Nerve Gear, the Technology required to play. I had looked over the instructions on how to put the Nerve Gear on previously.

I slipped the cartridge into the back of the helmet, successfully installing SAO(English version) into the system. I then tugged the helmet over my head and waited for the images to appear.

I opened my eyes. I was in a medieval town! I was so happy, I felt like whooping! But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two other players. They were walking down the street towards me, and I didn't want to seem weird, so I held in the whoop.

I walked over to them. "Hey, do you know where I could find a shop? You know, to get a weapon?" The older one answered. "There's one right down the street from us. You'll find it to be a great store." "Thanks," I replied.

I walked to the store and looked inside. There was a guy standing at the counter. "Hello," the man greeted. "My name is Sam, and I own this store. What would you like to buy?"

"I'm going to get some weapons!" I replied. I gazed at the wall of weapons, trying to decide what I wanted. My eyes started drifting. I saw a large battle axe, a spear, a dagger, a carving knife, and even a lance! I just couldn't decide what I wanted.

I was just about to leave when I saw it. It was a katana, about 2.5 feet long. It was in a plain black sheath. The handle was made of smoked hickory wood AN: I was thinking about barbeque ;) and covered with strips of grey-ish blue sharkskin. "May I see that blade?" Sam handed me the katana.

I slid it out of the sheath. It was a plain silver color, but if you looked closer, you could see splotches of red on the end of the blade, and the very bottom of the blade was covered with black. "Beautiful," I muttered. "How much does it cost?". I slid it back into its sheath. "$500, but for you I'll make an exception. It now costs $100," Sam replied. AN: I'm sticking with the English currency ($) I was glad. Every player at the start of the game got $1000, and I didn't want to spends half of my money in one go. "I'll take it!" I exclaimed!

Sam handed me the sword while I gave him his $100. I was extremely happy. I thanked him over and over again while he assured me that it was no problem. I then decided to go out and meet some new people and kill some of the monsters in the game.

I walked outside of the store and headed over to a group of people sitting on a bench next to the store across from Sam's weapon shop. They were a group of three. There was two girls and a boy. "Hi. My name is Max. What's your guys names?" I asked. "I'm Alex." The boy answered. "I'm Kate." The girl on the right answered. "And I'm Izzy." the girl on the left answered.

"I was wondering if I could join you guys in a quest. I just started playing and was wondering if you would like to join me in my first quest?" I asked. "We would love to!" Izzy answered for the group. "We haven't been on a quest either!" Kate piped in.

We started walking. We went into the forest until we came upon a cave opening. "Everyone unseal your weapons," Alex ordered. I took my katana from its sheath and held it in front of me like it was a torch. Kate took out a spear, Izzy took out twin daggers, and Alex wielded a huge battle axe that probably weighed about half of me.

We entered the cave. We all started walking. Suddenly, we heard a horrible screeching sound. We all started sprinting, Izzy, then Kate, then Me, then Alex in the rear. We ran into huge opening. The screeching stopped abruptly. I looked around, twisting my head violently. I couldn't find what was the cause of the screeches. Alex and Kate were doing the same thing. "Umm guys?" I heard Izzy mutter. "Not now Izzy!" Alex hissed. "Guys? This is urgent!" Izzy muttered again. Then I heard it.

It started as a low growling sound that slowly got louder and louder until it was a huge roar. I turned around slowly and looked at the feet of the boss.

They were fuzzy, but had huge claws! My eyes slowly traveled up. I noticed that it had wings, feathers, a large yellow beak, and two beady little eyes. "AHHHHHHH! A GIANT CHICKEN?! WE ARE DOOOMED!" I screamed in mock fright.

It then did something that started scaring me even more. It began pecking at us! Kate got hit by one of the pecks. I looked over at her and saw that her health went down by about half. I realized that I would have to end this soon so as to make sure that she didn't die.

The next time the chicken pecked the ground near me I jumped on its beak. I started stabbing it with all of my force. I got the bird's eyes. It started swaying. As it started to fall, I jumped in the air and slashed downwards, screaming Demon Slash! This attack released a large wave of precise energy that sliced the overgrown chicken in half.  
I stared at my blade in amazement. How did I do that? I wondered to myself.

We were taken back to the entrance to the cave. I had earned five skill points. I then spent all five of them on this Japanese Kanji that I thought I recognized. Little did I know that what I did would affect the whole of SAO.

I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts by the angered shout of Izzy. I asked her what was wrong. "The game! It won't let me out!"


End file.
